Computador internet y Quizás quiso decir de google
by Loves
Summary: De computadores, internet y el “Quizás quiso decir” de Google. Celebración de los gemelos Kaulitz por el primer aniversario de su pagina favorita: twckaulitz TWC


**Titulo**: De computadores, internet y el "Quizás quiso decir" de Google.

**Autora**: Loves

**Nota**: Este fic va dedicado a cada una de las Sisters y a cada uno de los Brothers. Pero sobretodo a Princess. ¡Feliz primer año TwcKaulitz!

Mi primer intento de un crack fic (Aunque después de terminarlo debo decir que no es un crack ni por las curvas, pero al menos contiene más humor que muchos de mis fics ~~')

**Pareja**: Tom/Bill

_**Disclaimer**__: Esta historia es un RPS, es decir, son personas reales y en ningún momento he pretendido saber lo que en verdad ha pasado en sus vidas. No gano dinero o pretendo hacerlo al escribir la historia. La historia posee material Twincest, si no te gusta: ¡Date media vuelta y lárgate a otra parte a leer algo que no te incomode!_

**~8~**

_Agosto 2 2008_

Bill estaba verdadera y soberanamente aburrido. No tenía que hacer ¿su hermano? Con paradero desconocido ¿los Gs? Con sus novias ¿y él? Con un calor del putas.

Así que sin nada más que hacer, tomó como salida su última alternativa: el computador. Lentamente se dirigió al aparato que casi nunca tocaba. Ese mismo al que a veces tenía miedo, no dudaba que la tortura a la que Gustav lo sometió cuando cogió su querido portátil sin pedir permiso tenía que ver en su recién adquirida fobia.

— ¡Listo! —exclamó en cuanto apareció el escritorio con una foto de él y Tom recién levantados como fondo. ¡Como amaba esa foto!

Su hermano tenia las rastas apretadas en un gorro, mientras el por su lado tenía el cabello recogido en una cola. Los dos demasiado vulnerables y humanos como para parecer Bill y Tom Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel. En esa foto solo eran Tom y Bill, hermanos y gemelos… Ellos.

Después de jugar por unos cuantos minutos buscaminas, ajedrez y todo juego que tuviese el pequeño aparato dio click en el icono del navegador. Rápidamente, en la pantalla apareció: Google. Vale, ahí tenía el mejor motor de búsqueda o como le quisieran poner en ese momento. Demasiado aburrido como para revisar su correo, se decidió por hacer algo que hace muchos años no hacía. Se paró en la barra de búsquedas y tecleó: Twins Kaulitz.

Quería saber que decían de ellos. No era egocentrismo, claro que no. Solo quería ver las últimas locuras de unas cuantas fans. Reírse un poco de sus ideas y esperar que el tiempo pasara y su hermano llegara.

"Quizás quiso decir: Twincest Kaulitz". Apareció debajo de su búsqueda.

— ¿Qué putas? —se apresuró a decir, su mente funcionando a millón en lo que querría decir la bendita palabra —. Haber es twin de gemelo… si ¿Y el cest de qué? —se dijo. Tratando de hallar sentido a lo que le decía el internet, y con una duda monumental dio click en la opción de búsqueda que le daba la página.

Se desplegó una página con varios de links. Twincest Kaulitz rezaban muchas, ¿Los gemelos de Tokio Hotel cometen incesto? Decían otras. Una por una aparecieron los títulos ante sus ojos que cada vez se hacían más grandes y en la barra de herramientas solo se veían cientos de pestañas una detrás de la otra esperando a ser vistas. Esa tarde se la pasó bastante entretenido, viendo imágenes demasiado sugerentes y otras demasiado subidas de tono. Pero ninguna, ninguna se acercaba a la realidad.

— ¡Bill! —llamó su gemelo en cuanto abrió la puerta, el pelinegro salió al encuentro del otro hombre y sin más preámbulo que su sonrisa se lanzó a los brazos del otro, entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del otro y dándole un beso de esos que te dejan con la cabeza ligera y las piernas de gelatina —. ¡Wow! ¿Qué ha pasado mientras me he ido para que me recibas de esta manera?

—Nada Tomi. Solo que he estado muy aburrido y no sabes el calor que hace en la casa.

—Ya —Tom miró a su gemelo, como si estuviese tratando de evaluar la sanidad mental del menor. Tratando de dilucidar si el calor había afectado su capacidad de hacer interacción neuronal.

—Por cierto, Tom. ¿Sabías que hay páginas enteras donde hablan de la relación de nosotros? Quiero decir, como algo más que hermanos. Como amantes.

El rasta rápidamente se puso rojo, mirando a cualquier lado que no fuese su hermano. —Ehm… ¿No?

— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó el otro chico asombrado, y sonando indignado siguió —: ¿Por qué no me habías dicho algo?

—Billa, ¿No leíste el último reporte de la disquera? — preguntó el mayor —, tenemos una buena base de fans que consideran que tenemos una relación más allá de la filial. Y eso no es todo. No te imaginas la cantidad de idiomas en la que hay esas páginas: inglés, alemán, francés, español. ¡Bill, hablan de nuestra relación en todos los idiomas!

El menor se despegó de su hermano, mirándolo indignado. —No, no lo sabía Tom Kaulitz. Si tratas de acordarte bien, veras una imagen de tu hermano entre tus piernas haciendo menesteres más importantes que escuchar al idiota de Jost hablar sin parar por media hora. ¡Perdón si se me ha olvidado leer el maldito reporte por tratar de darte placer!

—Bill… —bufó el mayor —si no estoy mal. Querías ver que tanto podía aguantar sin poder gemir, y creo que deje bastante traumatizado a David en cuanto a mi sexualidad se refiere. Le ha quedado bastante claro que es bastante activa y saludable debo decir —respondió el mayor con esa sonrisa de medio lado que prácticamente bajaba los pantalones del otro sin necesidad de manos.

**~8~**

_Enero 10 2009_

Si, estaba aburrido. Si, estaba solo. Y si, tenía un computador a su mano. Y si, para que no quepa la menor duda, ya sabía que hacer para entretenerse.

Sin rodeos prendió el computador y entró a internet. Su cuerpo sintió la sensación de vacio que tienes cuando vas a hacer algo en lo que no debes ser atrapado. Escribió en el motor de búsqueda: Twincest Kaulitz. Y aparecieron las 1'190.000 coincidencias a esas dos palabras y ahí, en primer lugar había una que llamó su atención.

"Los Kaulitz" twincest fansite"

Sonaba como algo que valía la pena ver. Entro el link y apareció otro título: "Adult Zone", ¿por qué le sonaba a pollas calientes?, ¿posiciones no decorosas para personas mayores?, ¿y mucha, pero mucha piel de su gemelo expuesta? Ya sentía su boca aguarse ante lo que venía, ante lo que quería ver. Mientras el idiota que deseaba seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Y entró al post que había capturado su atención, lo único que entendió en toda esa marea de idioma que no era ni ingles ni alemán fue el titulo, pero poco le importó. Una imagen que mostraba a su hermano sobre él lo recibió; en una posición que le encantaba y que deseaba repetir esa noche. Justo como la había vivido dos semanas antes, Tom apretándolo contra una pared de la casa, sus ropas todavía puestas y los dos con los pantalones abajo. El solo hecho de ver la imagen y evocar lo sucedido lo calentó, una erección hizo aparición en los pantalones de su pijama.

**~8~**

_Julio 18 2009_

Sabía que no debía estar en esa página, y menos aun en esos tags. "Adult Zone" de nuevo, pero dios bendito esas niñas tenían una vena artística del demonio. Y cada una de esas imágenes le traía un recuerdo de algo que él y Tom ya habían hecho. Algo que ya habían probado, y había algunas cosas que después de verlas trataría de probar con el otro.

Salió rápidamente de la página en cuanto escucho a Tom llegar. —Bill, ¿Qué hacías? —le preguntó el mayor.

—Nada —respondió con esa mirada de niño inocente que dejaba desarmado a cualquiera.

— ¿Has estado en esa página de nuevo? —siguió interrogando el mayor con un brillo de broma en sus ojos —. No entiendo para que ves eso, si tienes algo mejor acá. Tienes el original y fuente de inspiración para ti solo. Ninguna de ellas podrá vernos así, ninguna sabrá como hago para enloquecerte.

A cada frase que soltó, Tom se acercó aun más al menor. Llegando finalmente a su altura y capturando sus labios entre los propios.

—Fóllame Bill.

Y ahí quedo todo intento de cordura que el menor pudiese tener.

**~8~**

_Julio 21 2009_

¡Les había dado por poner un link para traducir la página al alemán! No sabía si matarlas, besarlas o hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Silenciosamente Tom deslizó sus dedos por el teclado del portátil. Esas niñas eran impresionantes.

En su idioma natal se decidió a buscar por toda la página, hablaban de un Aniversario, de hermanas, de novias, de cariño, de apoyo. ¡No se lo creía! Habían construido un montón de cosas alrededor de los dos. Y además, le brindaban muchas cosas. Fictions, fotos, manipulaciones, dibujos, videos…

—Y yo soy el que anda mirando una página sabiendo que puedo tener el original —siseó una voz detrás de él. Tom dio un bote en el asiento y dio la vuelta, ahí en todo su esplendor, solo cubierto por una sabana de seda, y a la luz de la luna estaba su Bill.

— ¿Cómo te lo explico? —dijo —, tú me has pegado el bicho de la duda. Y además las niñas estás han colocado un traductor, para ver la pagina en varios idiomas.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Déjame ver! —gritó el menor, dejando caer la sabana a su paso y mostrando su culo respingado al otro. Y mientras él se deleitaba viendo la retaguardia de su reflejo, el otro se entretenía leyendo una de las cosas de la página. La iluminación se había dado para los dos, ahora entendían lo que decían ahí.

—Cumplen aniversario el 2 de Agosto —dijo medio elevado al otro chico —, ¿Te imaginas lo que postearan?

— ¿En serio? —replicó el menor, dándose cuenta de su estado y devolviéndose para ponerse el pantalón de la pijama —, estará de pelos. Por cierto, ¿Has visto lo que han dicho de H&M? Tenemos que poner más cuidado Tom.

—Si, si ya lo sé —respondió el mayor.

**~8~**

_Agosto 2 2009_

Era media noche cuando abrieron la botella de champaña. Sirvieron dos copas y salieron al balcón. Hamburgo les devolvió un movimiento frenético, sin descanso. Jóvenes que salían de fiesta y otros que apenas llegaban, y ellos dos en el balcón, arreglados y con copas en las manos. Bill miró a Tom y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Celebramos? —preguntó al mayor.

—No lo dudes.

Cerraron suavemente la puerta del balcón y después de tomar un trago del licor dejaron las copas en una mesita. Bill se acercó a Tom y llevó sus manos a la cara del otro, delineando cada rasgo. Grabándolo en su mente. —Te amo —dijo suavemente.

—No te imaginas lo que yo te amo —replicó el otro.

Despertaron a las nueve de la mañana, en un revoltijo de sabanas, ropas y semen. Media hora más tarde se escuchó en la cocina de su piso el ruido de platos caer, y luego risas.

— ¿Crees que ellas sepan que celebramos que hayan cumplido un año? —preguntó Tom.

—No lo sé, pero te puedo decir que les encantaría vernos celebrarlo —replicó el menor, penetrando al instante su contraparte, llevándolo contra los cajones de la cocina con cada embestida que le proporcionaba, mientras que el otro clavaba uñas y dientes en su espalda. ¡Dios! Tenía que agradecer a ese montón de locas el darle una fecha más para tener un día completo muriendo de placer.

**~8~**

Feliz año **twckaulitz**, pagina que he aprendido a querer y por la que ya no me puedo pasar tan seguido. ¡Si pueden échenle un vistazo!

¿Comentarios?

Besos

_**-Loves**_


End file.
